


Discord and Love Deleted Scenes

by jynx



Series: Discord and Love [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes that were "deleted" for one reason or another in D&L</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonus Track #1 - I Shall Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit was "deleted" because...well. Originally, before I planned the Syria arc, this was about Kili getting shot right after he told Fili he loved him. All I did in this was change around the circumstances and cut out Dirk but I stopped liking it. It didn't fit the way I wanted it to. So, it went. And other things took its place.

Fili stood by the window in Kili's hospital room, reading email on his phone as he waited for the other man to wake up. Tauriel had called about thirty-six hours ago, once they'd gotten Kili and Dirk stabilized, and had flown Fili to Dallas. Fili hadn't been in the room long but was also trying to field complaints from his current client and his frustrated boss while keeping an eye on the movement of Kili's chest.

Idiot.

Stupid idiot. Who called to tell someone--for the first time, mind you--that they loved them only to show up three weeks later in a hospital room? Fili didn't deny that he was in love with Kili--stupid idiot that he was--but this... This was ridiculous. He was practically in a coma!

Well, no. This wasn't a coma. This was a severely drugged up state.

Fili looked away from his phone and glanced around the room, frowning, looking for his coffee cup. Tauriel had brought him a cup of decent coffee from a close-by 7/11 and, dammit, he wanted his coffee now. He wanted Kili to wake up but he wanted his coffee more right now. He didn't think he'd be able to function without the coffee, even if--

"You're talking out loud," Kili rasped quietly, his eyes still closed. "Shhh, people are sleeping."

Fili couldn't stop the way he jumped, his phone going flying and smacking into Kili's IV port, his feet going flying and him falling flat on his back. Both of them let out instant groans of pain. Kili was pale and bruised looking, but that would be the virus he'd caught kicking his ass.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Kili said back.

"So," Fili said. "You love me."

"Yep," Kili said. He had closed his eyes but was squeezing Fili's hand. "Sorry I kind of screwed it up."

"Kind of?"

Kili smiled, cracking his eyes open. "Okay, not so kind of. I did. Oops?"

Fili looked down at their hands. "Kili..."

"You want to cut and run."

Fili hesitated. Right off the bat he wanted to say, yeah, actually, I do, but... Well. He loved Kili. A lot. And it was just...

"No. No, I'm here with you. We're in this together. I'm sure as hell not breaking up with you just because you're an idiot. You drank the local water? I mean, c'mon. I don't travel all that much and even I know better than that."

"This sounds like an upcoming argument," Kili said.

"You betcha ass it is," Fili grumbled, the Boston accent coming out thicker than he'd had in ages. Kili smiled but squeezed Fili's hand. "We'll figure it out. In the meantime, could you just, I don't know, not puke on me?"

Kili tugged at Fili until the other leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I might be able to manage that."


	2. Bonus Track #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was "deleted" mostly because it was corny and didn't fit in anywhere...
> 
> Also I couldn't figure out how to link a podcast. Still can't. But it amuses me, still, to have kept it. So here's some random Fili working and Kili giving him a hard time.

Fili chewed on the end of his pen as he went through his files. He was sitting on the couch, files spread out on the floor, his desk, the breakfast bar, and the floor. Kili had taken one look at the mess and retreated to the bedroom to do something or other, Fili wasn't really sure. His mind was otherwise occupied.

His iPod was murmuring science to him in the form of some podcast or other while he went over briefs and press statements. His client had been through four other PR agencies and, while it was odd to go to a non-profit company and beg for help, Fili felt he was up for the challenge. His boss also thought he was up for it, which was all the more important.

"Your iPod is talking about the science of kissing," Kili said, leaning on Fili. He wiggled a can of seltzer in front of Fili. "Also, c'mon, you need to drink. You've been hunched over doing nothing but staring at paper for hours now."

"No, I have--" Fili followed Kili's finger to look at the dark sky out the window. "Oh."

Kili smiled. "I should also feed you at some point, but I figured proper pet care means you have more liquids than solids."

Fili took the can from Kili before whacking him over the back of the head. Kili grinned, pressing close and hiding hid face against the back of Fili's neck. "You're ridiculous."

"Your iPod is ridiculous," Kili said, nipping the thin skin.

"It's a podcast called Stuff To Blow Your Mind," Fili said. "I never got around to listening to their Valentine's Day series. I was a little busy."

"They're talking about bacteria," Kili mumbled. "How the hell is that related to Valentine's?"

Fili leaned back into Kili, squishing him back into the couch. "Kissing is so gross, when you think about it. All of it is, actually. But it's also pretty cool on the effects it has. Physiologically."

Kili groaned, scrabbling away from him. "Yeah, no, I'm good. You, drink the fizzy water. Keep working and listening to your weird podcast. I'm going to order pizza."

"I think I've got a podcast on that too, actually," Fili said, popping the tab on his can. Kili threw one of the couch pillows at him and went into the bedroom for his phone while Fili laughed.


	3. Bonus Track #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, for obvious reasons, was nixed.
> 
> Originally it was planned that Fili and Kili would, for the entirety of North Carolina, be fighting. Well, more like Kili would ignore Fili and things would progress from there. Things kind of didn't work that way but this is still a little peak into what could have been.

Kili wandered around Fili's apartment, leaning heavily on his cane, wondering if he was doing the right thing for the millionth time. It felt odd to be back here, to see all of Fili's things and none of his own, the pictures and everything when Kili himself had already distanced himself. It felt like he was trying to crawl back into a skin he had already discarded, like a snake or a hermit crab.

Amusingly enough the phrase "you can never go back home" popped into his head.

It felt so damned odd.

"Here," Fili said as he offered a glass of water to Kili.

Kili gave him a flat look and hobbled his way to the couch, flopping down and lifting his leg to rest on the coffee table. "Now gimme," Kili said, hands making grasping gestures.

Fili chuckled and sat next to him on the couch, giving the glass to Kili. The two sat there in quiet for a moment. Kili set the glass down next to his leg and twisted to look at Fili. The other man looked tired, brown circles under his blue eyes and his hair just a little too long with his beard just a little too wild. He knew a lot of that was because of him these past six month but it was still something worth noting. And feeling bad about it.

Kili reached up and scratched at his stubbly cheek. They were both in pretty bad shape, to be honest. “Okay, let’s do the uncomfortable thing, yeah? We've put it off enough at this point."

Fili nodded. “Talking."

Kili nodded and ruffled his hair up in the back. maybe he'd keep it short. It was kind of nice. “Okay. So."

“I hate your job,” Fili said. Kili rolled his eyes; like he didn't know that already. “I feel sick just thinking about you going back out there. Sig says to use words, so, let's see. Thinking about you going back to work makes me want to buy fifty deadbolts and lock you in here where I can keep an eye on you and keep you safe."

“That's extreme. How about if I tell you about every job up front, no matter what it is?” Kili asked.

“That might even make it worse,” Fili said. He leaned back against the arm of the couch. “There’s got to be some way to work this out."

"There better be."

“I know you love your job,” Fili said. “You’re good at your job. You used to live for it. You’ve almost died for it."

Kili snickered. “Oh if you only knew…” Fili’s eyes narrowed. Uh oh. “Never mind. It’s fine."

“Is there something else Tauriel or whoever could—?"

Kili wrinkled his nose. “I’m not so good at being a desk jockey,” he said. “It's going to be bad enough that they're going to stick me there for a couple weeks when I go back. I could agree to not volunteer for jobs like Syria?"

“That would be a start,” Fili said.

Kili grabbed the pillow from behind him and threw it at Fili who caught it. “Shut up,” he said. “Look. I know I screwed up with this but that doesn’t mean you have to hold it against me for the rest of our lives."

“I know,” Fili said, an edge to his voice. “I’m trying."

“So am I,” Kili said. He rubbed at his leg absently. “Why don’t I do desk duty for the next year while I heal up. I'll try not to bitch at you about it but no promises. And then we’ll work the rest out."

There was a frown and a sigh. "You won't resent me for it?"

"I can't promise that," Kili said. "I'll bitch and moan but you're going to just have to roll with it."

"Okay."

“Okay,” Kili echoed. “I’ve filled out the forms to get you listed as proxy and added you to next of kin. So it’s you, dad, and Dirk.” He absently ran his fingers over his injured thigh. “I’m not sure if I should or shouldn't add Dis and Dwalin."

“They’d like that,” Fili said.

“It’s weird, okay? I’m not used to family,” Kili said. “You know this. It’s been years and I’m still not used to it."

Fili shook his head. "Family is an odd thing," he said. "I'd say you'd get used to it but this is you."

Kili made a face. "Shut up, jerk."

"You will, though, get used to it," Fili said. He reached out and took Kili's hand and threaded their fingers together. "Think of us as your anchor. We're always here for you."

"As a way to think about not throwing myself into the middle of a fire fight?" Kili asked, trying not to smile. Fili's fingers tightened on his. "All right, I'll work on the family thing. And the whole not taking the dangerous jobs."

Fili scooted closer, careful of Kili's leg, and leaned in to brush a kiss over Kili's stubble. "And I'll try to relax over the whole job thing. Try. No promises."

Kili leaned into him, head on his shoulder, the warmth of Fili's body feeling nice. "Let's review: I'll work on the family thing and cutting back on the dangerous jobs; you will work on dealing with my job and...?"

"My other issue was already taken care of," Fili said. "I wanted to know if you were ever hurt, to be able to make choices about medical, all that stuff."

Kili sighed. "Yeah, the medical had to go to dad. If I did you then we'd have to make it a little more official than what we have. And I'm not doing that. No marriage, no civil unions, no promise rings, none of it."

"Just a Boston marriage?" Fili asked. "Except the whole lack of tits and the whole financial aspect."

"What?" Kili asked.

Fili chuckled and tugged him closer. "It's not a big deal. I get it. But they'll talk to me, they won't lock me out, or ignore me. That's all I wanted."

"Okay," Kili said.

"Okay," said Fili.


End file.
